


A Fraid of Ghosts

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the collective noun for ghosts?  A fright of ghosts?  A graveyard of ghosts? (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fraid of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "expectations" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

The old hospital had been closed after the disaster; the fourth floor gutted by fire and open to the elements these forty-five years. The workers converting the building to condos had reported the usual signs: cold spots, half-seen people in the shadows, the faucets dripping blood. Dean figured there were three ghosts, although Sam thought there could be as many as six. They went in prepared for several restless spirits.

The next morning, after a wild night they barely survived using every grain of salt and sliver of iron they had, they counted the ghosts they’d encountered. There were thirty-seven.


End file.
